


My Dear...

by TheBatMary



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatMary/pseuds/TheBatMary
Summary: Karen Jones è caduta in un vortice oscuro da cui non riesce ad emergere. Ma deve dire a qualcuno come si sente, dov'è arrivata. Chi meglio di Tilly può ascoltarla...o meglio leggerla?
Relationships: Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My Dear...

**Author's Note:**

> Una lettera, uno sfogo, un altro racconto in prima persona molto introspettivo.

Caro o cara…  
oddio, non so a chi dedicare questa lettera, forse a te mia dolce Tilly, l’unica che non si è mai arresa con me, e non ne ho mai capito il motivo. Penso di essere arrivata, sai? No, non fare quella tua solita espressione contrita tra la delusa e l’irritata, se no assomigli a quella pera marcia di Miss Grimshaw. Quanto l’ho odiata, tu sai quanto l’ho odiata! Quindi non farlo, non guardare queste mie parole con la tua aria dà “io lo sapevo Karen, lo sapevo, ti avevo avvertita!”. Accettalo e basta, io sono arrivata e non vedevo l’ora che succedesse. Soprattutto dopo che Sean… che gran figlio di puttana irlandese!  
Non sono lacrime queste che macchiano il foglio, tranne se sono le tue, in questo caso non fare la stupida. Tanto lo sai, odiavo anche lui in fondo. Mi ha fatto credere di essere speciale, mi ha fatto credere che lui lo fosse, e soprattutto mi ha fatto credere che fosse immortale, come ogni cosa della vita che conducevamo. Eravamo senza tempo oltre ad essere senza regole, vivevamo tipo in una terra a parte, fuori da quell’attuale. Come si può definire? Non di certo paradiso, era più simile all’inferno alla fine, ma era piacevole. Almeno, lo era per me, l’inferno più paradisiaco che avessi mai conosciuto, e io d’inferni ne ho visti tanti. Quello che sto vivendo adesso è il più doloroso e oscuro di tutti. Infatti, ora che sono arrivata, io non ho paura, sono sollevata in qualche modo: niente di quello che c’è dopo, se davvero c’è un dopo, può essere più atroce di ciò che sto provando in questo preciso istante. Rasserenati e smettila di tirare su con il naso, tu sei forte! La più forte di tutte noi, al pari di Miss Adler o di Abigail. Piccolina, carina, delicata, ma dentro una pantera. Ti ho sempre invidiata per questo…  
Io invece volevo solo essere qualcun’altra, per questo volevo recitare, diventare un’attrice famosa! Quanto ho desiderato fuggire da me stessa. Nella banda potevo farlo, potevo essere chiunque io volessi o volevate voi, era magnifico…no? Ma sono rimasta incastrata, non so se nel mio vero io o nell’io che avevo fatto finta di ricreare o in quello che mi aveva imposto il gruppo. So solo che stavo indossando un corsetto, uno di quelli stretti da signorina di buona famiglia, al che è ridicolo, ma mi ci sono infilata dentro e d’allora, mi ci sono strozzata lentamente. Solo Sean, lui e le sue idiozie irlandesi, riuscivano a slacciarlo un po’. Mi faceva sentire reale ed era una bella sensazione, ma ha deciso di farsi sparare… Sì, di farsi ammazzare come il cane che era. Come tutti gli altri. Morti come cani. Loro, eroi diversi da quelli che leggevamo nei nostri libri, sono morti come cani qualunque. 

Che schifo!  
Basta tediarti. Ho scritto questa lettera solo per farti sapere che fine avessi fatto, se mai tu, o qualcuno rimasto di noi, avesse voluto saperlo. Quando è successo, quando ognuno ha preso la propria strada, io mi sono sentita per un attimo libera da quel corsetto troppo stretto, sai? Come se per la prima volta nella mia strana vita stessi respirando seriamente. Ma poi…poi sono entrata in questo nuovo inferno e in realtà ho capito che mi ero solo illusa di respirare, in realtà stavo ancora di più affogando, nella disperazione e nell’alcool. Aaah su, non prendertela solo con il whisky, o il gin, o il moonshine o qualsiasi altra cosa, la disperazione è quella che ha contribuito di più. Insieme a tutti quelli che hanno deciso di lasciarci…  
Amica mia, sorella mia, perché noi eravamo questo: sorelle!  
Pensami sempre con affetto se puoi…o vuoi. Non piangere per me, anzi ricordami ridendo, per sempre. Ricorda le nostre canzoni, le nostre storie, i nostri scherzi a Miss Grimshaw, i nostri capricci sotto quelle tende sporche e il cielo illuminato di stelle. Io sono arrivata finalmente nel posto giusto. Ci vedremo qui un giorno, vedo già gli altri intorno al fuoco da campo ad aspettarmi. Vedo il sorriso sdentato di Sean, è così brutto eppure così bello. Che cretina sono. Che bambina, come diceva la pera marcia.  
Ti aspetto qui, sì sì con una bottiglia in mano, lo sai.  
Tu però non venire subito. Tanto da qui chi si muove più. Mettici tutto il tempo che vuoi, perché voglio che mi racconti tante cose belle. Voglio che mi racconti LA VITA, come io non l’ho mai conosciuta. 

Ti voglio bene.  
Karen.


End file.
